


Follow the demons

by 98kn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha!Aomine, Alpha!Imayoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrid!Aomine, ImaHana - Freeform, M/M, Mixed AU, Omega!Hanamiya, Omega!Kise, SATORI!Imayoshi, Vampire!Aomine, Vampire!Kise, Werewolf!Aomine, Witch!Midorima, Witch!Momoi, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, vampire pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98kn/pseuds/98kn
Summary: "Ah...Daiki, stop that, I'm still eating." Kise let out a moan while Aomine's hand touching the long legs his lover had, maybe he enjoyed having Kise in his arms too much."Well you're eating me and I'm hungry, can't you taste the horny in my blood?" Sure he can, and that made him even more hungry, in another way, "Its your fault in the very first place, for making me pregnant, again.""Oh, I plead guilty, I will never let the condoms separating you from me."





	1. Hi, I'm Sora, son of Daiki and Ryota

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am very new here, sorry for all the mistakes you may found, I don't own KnB.

Like always, the street enjoyed itself even in the late evening, laughing loudly, but this month was very special, cause a big festival was coming soon, people were busy preparing everything.

\--Stupid poor things.

Imayoshi Satory thought to himself.  
He was not able to silence every voice yet. Thanks to his father, he got the ability to hear the voice deep down people's heart. Yeah, people like him were called The Demon **SATORI**, and his father just that brilliant to name him *Satory*, what a great father he had.

But hey, there weren't much of them running around today. Actually there weren't much of them running around in the past, and they were not in Japan anymore, so. Whatever, he won't get himself killed.

And before he could control his not asked ability like his creepy father, he always choose a road where there was not much people.

Here he was, passing a dark, quite alleyway like usual.

Until he heard the moans,

"Ah, ah..."  
\--More, more, please...

Yeah, the latter was from the heart while the girl was too busy to say it out loud, only a *satori* like him could hear the voice.

\--Shit, unlucky day.

He had no interest in hearing those words, or watching a live show, called it AV for free. No.  
He made his foot working harder, hoping those two were enjoying themselves so much that they won't notice him.

Certainly things won't go the way he liked.

He was caught off guard, even scared, while a boy in his age like suddenly appeared in front of him, with blood bleeding on his mouth.  
Then Satory realized, it wasn't the boy's blood.

"Hi." The boy simply cleaned his mouth with his left hand, in the mean time offering his right hand to say hi.

"You-you are The Son of Sam..." Satory tried to calm himself, that's when he noticed something weird, he couldn't *hear* the other's voice, but first of all, GOD! He just run into a VAMPIRE!  
He knew exactly there was no way in hell calling for GOD as a DEMON himself, he just couldn't help.

"Son of Daiki and Ryota," The boy leaned his head like he was teasing, "and I am not a killer, I don't kill people. Actually I make them happy. Anyway, I'm Sora, what's your name?"

"... Why would I tell you, I don't want a creepy friend like you."

"Wow, that hurts." Sora took a look at his waiting hand, still smiling, "I'm just curious, I know you are not human, I can smell it, I can also smell that you are an Alpha, in a high level, although not as high as I am. You are not a werewolf, cause I am half of those, if you were, I would knew it. And I sure as hell you are not an angel, so, what kind of demon are you?"

\--*Jesus, what an arrogant vampire this boy is.*

"Satori." He knew he won't be free unless that vamp-demon was done with his interest, "I am The **SATORI** if you have heard of anything about it, but apparently, I don't know why but I can't read your mind."

"Really?!" Sora gave a really surprise face, "You are from that *creepy* *family* Imayoshis?"

"Wh-what?! Why-how do you know my name?!" He couldn't help but raise his voice, his family weren't supposed to be famous, especially not being called creepy, though they *were* creepy.

"Sorry, that's rude." Seemed like the vamp gave up on a handshake, though gotten excited even more, "My father told me about your family once, back in Japan, a very long time ago. You know what, your father was my father's Senpai in high school."

"You can't be serious, that's..." *Insane* was the word he wanted to say.

"Oh I sure am!" Sora suddenly grappled the other's shoulder, "Come home with me! I am sure they will be very happy to see each other again!"

 

* * * * *

 

*This is crazy!*  
*Truly, why am I following him?!*  
*Maybe it is better than be eaten by this vampire, actually hybrid...*

"...my father, Daiki, he just can't stop getting mum pregnant, I've already had so many siblings I can't count, some of them stay in Japan, some of them travel to other countries, mum and dad said they were old enough to take care of themselves, the young ones like me still have to live with parents, oh, by the way, mum's pregnant again, three months, well, I am happy for them though..."

*And just why this boy wouldn't stop talking?!*

"...sometimes I think maybe mum's a marmaid, you know, he's so beautiful, like, he's not real, and the marmaid is some kind of fish right? They give birth by eggs right? So many eggs in one time, that must be the reason why I have so many siblings. But mum told me he wasn't one of those, he was human, before turned by dad..."

"Wait, what?!" Now that Satory noticed the most weird part, "Vampires can't give birth! At least that's what I'm told! And they certainly won't grow old, not to mention grow up!"

"Oh, that's what I am told too, ah, long story, my family's special, or weird if you wanna say so. Back in Japan, a very long time ago... actually I don't know the whole story, I'll let mum tell you later."

 

* * * * *

 

"Ah...Daiki, stop that, I'm still eating." Kise let out a moan while Aomine's hand touching the long legs his lover had, maybe he enjoyed having Kise in his arms too much.

"Well you're eating me and I'm hungry, can't you taste the horny in my blood?" 

Sure he can, and that made him even more hungry, in another way, "Its your fault in the very first place, for making me pregnant, again."

"Oh, I plead guilty, I will never let the condoms separating you from me."


	2. Congratulate Kise, you're gonna help the next fullmoon

Centuries ago, before they were turned vampires.

 

As a 14-year-old boy, all Kise cared about was basketball. At least that's what he thought.

He was having a good time, happy, with Aomine. While they were getting closer each day, he started to realize there would be one night every month Aomine won't agree to the one on one game. One day after school, he asked Aomine to join him like usual, the dark skinned boy was about to agree, when Momoi cut them off, "No, it's fullmoon tonight, you are staying with me."

The blonde didn't think much at first, maybe the Aomines and the Momois families had some traditions, celebrating something. But then the other miracles told him there wasn't one.  
He couldn't help but feel a little sad, he was the one spending most time with Aomine, still he didn't know much about him.

He had asked the taller one, but Aomine only told him their families had a rule during the fullmoon, staying home. 

Then there was a bad feeling haunting him all the time, he was not trusted. The others must know something, they just didn't want to tell him.

Until one night, fullmoon it was, Kise found Momoi running around in a park, 

"Momocchi, what are you doing here?" He was on his road back home from a shoot, that day he wasn't even paying attention to the moon, fullmoon or not he had work to do, but it was really late, especially for a girl, "What happened? You look tense."

"I-I lost him, " The sounds Momoi made worried Kise, seemed like she was about to cry, "he was sleeping in a good mood and, suddenly he was awakened by something I don't know, he jumped out of the windows breaking the glass, I am sure he must hurt himself cause I saw some blood on the ground, I cried to do some spells to find him but I kept failing, I-I,"

"Wait-wait, what? What do you mean you lost him? Who? What spells?" Kise had a very good idea of whom she's talking about, there were many persons who could make Momoi crying like that. He took out a handkerchief, which she was just too busy worrying to see.

"I think someone must interrupt my spells, it must be that person who woke Dai-chan up in a way I couldn't even notice, it's my fault. Or-or maybe I was just over thinking, it never happened before, I-"

"Momocchi-"

Kise was about to tell the crying girl to calm down, while a phone call screamed to the air, Momoi didn't waste a minute to put it on, it was from Midorima,

"Momoi, I found Aomine, but I couldn't make him back to himself, my spells didn't work, you were right, someone's there, a witch in the dark side I suppose, but he run before I could do anything, I need your help here, please hurry up, "

Thanks to the silence in the late night evening, Kise could hear perfectly over the phone, what was going on?! What spell? What witch?

Momoi learned the location of Midorima and Aomine while he was absentminded, the blonde caught Momoi already running to somewhere without him, he followed immediately, he was worried about his friends, of course.

 

Some minutes later, they arrived at the palace Momoi was told. A big boy very much Aomine-like was making himself a boll on the ground, with his hands pressing on his head, apparently suffering.  
A few steps away from him, Midorima was saying something in a very low voice.

"No! Midorinn! You can't do this to him!" Momoi rushed to the green hair young man.

"I am sorry but he was going to kill me." The other stopped what he was saying before and argued.

As the spells stopped, the big boy loosened himself, and in a unexpected speed, he went to the had-no-idea-what-was-happening-look blonde.  
Missing the screaming from Momoi, Kise fell onto the ground, with a terrifying animal on top of him, no, it was Aomine, although his ears were an animal one, his hands were claws. Kise could tell that absolutely was not cosplay, cause within seconds, he was bitten, deeply, on his left shoulder.

"Ki-chan!!" "Kise!!"

Still could hear the worried voice, he was not dead yet. At that time he finally realized why they didn't want to tell him about what he wanted to know, hilariously, the funny part, was that he didn't even afraid, on the contrary, he felt safe.

Sure he could feel the pain, but he also could smell the Alpha sense in the same time, that was, Aomine, the one who he was already too familiar with. Even though he had never been in the Alpha's arms before, he couldn't say he was right now either, considering the pose they were making.

Instead of pushing the animal-like Aomine away, Kise raised his right hand to touch the other's cat-like ear, the cute one in his fingers jumped a little, a few seconds later, to Momoi and Midorima's surprise, Aomine started to lick up the wounds on Kise's shoulder.

"Ao-, Aominecchi?" If Kise said he wasn't enjoying that moment, he would be lying. The pain secretly went away. He could hear the deep groans while Aomine's mouth moved to his neck, then down to his collarbone, without warning, his shirt was teared out, and suddenly, Kise found Aomine was sucking, even lightly biting his nipple!!!

"Ahhh---" He couldn't help but left out moans, things were going too far away from control!  
Hearing the sweet voice, Aomine raised his head and look into the other's eyes, that's when Kise was locked by the familiar dark blue eyes, full of lust. The blonde blushed heavily, and the next moment his face went even redder while he felt something hard touching his ass, "Aominecchi!!"

 

"Okay that's enough!" After yelling embarrassingly, Momoi spelled some words, and suddenly Aomine fell asleep, with his massive part still hard.

OH MY GOD!!

He totally forgot there weren't only him with Aomine here! Momoi and Midorima must have witnessed that all!! Oh my god!!

The worst thing was, he couldn't move!  
Aomine was sleeping like a cat, which was very much fond of sleeping on top of a human chest, although this one was too big and too heavy.

"He-hey, little help here? Momocchi? Midorimacchi?" He asked embarrassingly.

 

While having Aomine sleeping in his laps, Momoi and Midorima explained to him what had just happened.  
Aomine was a werewolf, Momoi and Midorima were witches.

This was crazy. Kise didn't manage to say it out loud.

 

For a very long time, the werewolves lived with witches. Werewolves would turn into a monster in a fullmoon, hurting people. Until the fullmoon gone, they wouldn't "wake up" to a human, they would act like an animal. Witches were there to help them calm down, do a spell which would sound like a bedtime song to them.

But not all werewolves and witches families would become friends like Aomines and Momois. Midorima added.Like Midorimas, they were powerful witches, but they didn't have a long friendship with a werewolves family.

Of course. Kise said to himself, didn't know why but feel a little lonely.

"But when the werewolves were bonded with their partners, or you could just say, with their soulmate, they would no longer need a witch to calm them down, so congratulate Kise, you're ganna help the next fullmoon."

"Wh-,WHAT?!!" He couldn't be serious, could he? First of all, he hadn't bonded with Aomine yet, had he? 

Just the thought of being bonded with Aomine, Kise's face was turning into a honey apple-red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading, have a good day. （｡ӧ◡ӧ｡）

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, if you found mistakes or you have something to say, you're welcome to tell me. Wish you have a good day.（｡ӧ◡ӧ｡）


End file.
